


Downtime

by Honeyypaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Navelplay, because its me, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyypaws/pseuds/Honeyypaws
Summary: Finally the two have some time to themselves and Milo's finally ready to take it to the next step.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo these two belong to a comic/story/something I wanna do called Space Crew (you can find art of them on my tumblr @/Toboob).  
> Starting off this account with some good ol' first time vanilla stuff! Expect a lot of that honestly...and a lot more of Phrilo.

Milo wasn’t sure how they ended up in this situation. First he and Phrixus were having a heart to heart about their pasts and now? The tension suddenly shifted. Probably at Phrixus mentioning how he’d do anything for him or something along those lines. 

 

He found himself starring a little closer into those golden eyes of his, noticing the flicker of starlight in them reflected from the ship’s warpdrive outside the room window. Suddenly, he felt his heartbeat quicken. The engineer swallowed, he wasn’t too good at admitting his emotions. Even with how close they’ve gotten, Milo found it hard to open up completely. Phrixus knew how he felt about him, they both knew and yet the reptilian was still a little reluctant to actually  _ show _ Phrixus how he felt. 

 

“Milo?” Phrixus pressed, the older alien blinked. A confused look on his face told the shapeshifter that he hadn’t heard him at all and he laughed.

 

“Wait, I’m sorry. What did you say?” The engineer asked, his gaze turned away from the other’s briefly.

 

“I asked if you were busy right now or anything.” Phrixus restated his question, moving a little closer to the other.

 

Milo shook his head, “I’ve gotten a lot of the ship’s schematics done today. If anything needs to be refurbished or fixed it can wait ‘til tomorrow.”

 

He noticed that Phrixus was inching closer to him and his interest piqued. “Why, is there something else you wanted to talk about?” Milo asked, looking the other up and down.

 

Phrixus’ smile grew into that famous grin of his, it used to annoy Milo with how much he had it plastered to his face but now he couldn’t help but find it charming. It didn’t help that a tiny jolt of desire swept through him. Phrixus must have picked up on it because his face turned a little more smug. 

 

“I was actually wondering…,” He started, one of his hands gently traced his fingers against Milo’s thigh causing the other to flush a little. “...If you wanted to try something a little more intimate tonight?” As he asked, Phrixus’ cheeks flushed a dark green. 

 

Milo swallowed again, he could feel his breathing get a little heavier. Was he ready for that? They had already gotten pretty feely before, but Milo knew he meant possibly going a step further than just oral and stroking. Even with the thought alone, he could feel his cock stir to life. Yes, he felt ready this time. 

 

He pressed a metal hand on top of Phrixus’, his face felt like it was burning. “I...I think so, what did you have in mind?” 

 

Phrixus’ smug expression softened, “We can always stop if we need to but, maybe we could try fucking. If you’re okay with that.” 

 

Milo nodded and shot him a more confident stare. “I think I’m ready to try that out. Just… be gentle yeah? Remember, I haven’t done this before.” 

 

The shapeshifter pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Of course Miles. Let me know if its too much okay?” 

 

“Don’t worry, Phrix. I’ll let you know.” Milo suddenly leaned closer to Phrixus, their lips inches apart. “Now then, enough talking.” With that he closed the distance and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s.

 

Phrixus smirked in the kiss and brought a hand up to Milo’s jaw as they kissed sweetly in the starlight. 

 

Milo felt himself melt into the kiss, he could never get over how this tall, goofy man could put him at ease so quickly with just a simple kiss. Before he knew it, the slick press of Phrixus’ tongue was teasing his lips. The engineer couldn’t help but giggle in the kiss and slide his own blue tongue out to greet it. 

 

Four hands started to edge him down onto the bed as the two’s kiss became more heated. Milo wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and mewled softly into the kiss, he felt the other’s tongue dance curiously past his sharp teeth and over his own tongue. Gently, it traced the roof of his mouth and lightly against the back of his teeth making Milo shiver and groan. Briefly, Phrixus pulled away to catch his breath, nibbling at Milo’s lower lip as he moved back and eliciting a surprised gasp from the other.

 

Milo once again caught his boyfriend’s gaze, only this time they were darkened with desire. The air between them felt hot and heavy, before he could go back in for another kiss, Phrixus leaned his head to the side and kissed along Milo’s cheek down to his jawline. He continued along until he reached his ear where he surprised Milo by swiping his tongue along the shell of it. The reptilian felt a shock run through him and gasped loudly only for it to peeter out into a strained moan as Phrixus continued to lick and nibble at his ear. 

 

Milo couldn’t help but wiggle and curl his toes at the feeling. That was new and boy did he not mind it at all. “F-Fuck...Phrixus. That feels nice.” He sputtered out. The soft chuckle that Phrixus uttered close to his ear made the engineer shiver. Milo was well aware that his erection was beginning to peek out from his sheath.

 

A sudden boost of lust filled confidence made Milo grab Phrixus’ face and pull him into another kiss. This time it was filled with passion and desire that had been pent up between the two. The smaller alien felt Phrixus’ lower hands travel up his sides, pulling up his shirt so he could feel at the reptilian’s skin. He couldn’t help the shudder that rippled through him at the feeling of Phrixus’ hands smoothing across his belly and up to his chest.

 

Milo knew that his lack of nipples was a bit of a disappointment for the other man but he was still sensitive enough that it allowed Phrixus to work with it. 

 

The engineer exhaled a soft hum and a low purr settled in his throat. Phrixus chuckled and pulled away from their heated kiss to lean down to his neck. He sucked and nipped, revelling in Milo’s squirms and grousing. 

 

“I love it when you purr, it’s so cute.” Phrixus cooed and pulled up Milo’s shirt more to nuzzle his face in his chest. 

 

Milo just grunted with a smirk, though his purring continued if not increased in volume. Metallic hands found their way into his boyfriend’s mane of hair, his fingers threading through strands of it. The shapeshifter kissed along his chest, giving extra attention to the scars that had wrapped around from the prosthetic arms. 

 

The reptile hummed and flushed a little at the gentle action. Phrixus looked up at him and sucked at a patch of skin on his chest and Milo groaned, bucking his hips up at the other man’s own. The shapeshifter sucked, kissed and nibbled all along his chest, leaving little bruises along his lover’s scaly skin as he went. 

 

“Hnn...Phrix…” Milo drawled out, enjoying the feeling of the mixture of pleasure and pain that went with Phrixus marking him up. 

 

The shapeshifter continued his way down and kissed along his belly. Milo couldn’t help but giggle as Phrixus nuzzled and kissed along his stomach, it tickled and made him wriggle around. “Just because you’re into having your stomach loved on doesn’t mean I am too y’know.” Milo pointed out with a snarky tone. Phrixus laughed that cute hearty laugh that made Milo’s heart flutter. 

 

“C’mooon, let me have some fun too.” He begged playfully and nipped at the pudge in Milo’s stomach. The reptilian yelped and smacked Phrixus on the shoulder. While laughing, Milo shot him a playful glare only to be met with an (not really) apologetic grin from the four armed alien. 

 

Phrixus continued along and rubbed his cheek against his boyfriend’s stomach before dragging his tongue down across it. Milo moaned softly, his voice lilting as Phrixus sucked at a spot just above the hem of his pants. The engineer wiggled his hips up at his boyfriend, whining softly.

 

“Oh I know what you want.” Phrixus teased.

 

Milo was fixing to say something but only a gasp escaped his lips as Phrixus felt up the bulge in his pants. 

 

“Oooh, and someone’s already peakin’ out huh?” He teased and squeezed at the erection in Milo’s pants. The reptilian bit his lip and groaned softly, his purring intensifying. 

 

Phrixus chuckled and nuzzled his nose the tent in his boyfriend’s pants. “Fuck Milo, you’re getting me hot.” He murmured and palmed himself through his boxers. He almost wanted to flip him over and pound into him right then, but he could be patient. 

 

He used two of his hands to spread his thighs apart while he continued massaging the engineer’s erection through his pants. Phrixus mouthed around the erection, he could feel the moistness soaking through his pants knowing it was a mix of precum and the self lubricating juices of his erection. Milo combed his fingers through the other’s hair and whimpered at the teasing. Too impatient to continue through with it and encouraged by Milo’s reactions, Phrixus made quick work of pulling off Milo’s pants. 

 

Once they were quickly discarded onto the floor somewhere, Phrixus turned back and got an eyeful of Milo’s hard-on. He could feel himself salivate at the sight, just as he suspected it was wet and flushed a deep dark blue. Milo grinned down at him. “I’ll never get over how much you like my dick.” He chuckled. 

 

“Oh I don’t like it hun I  _ love _ it. God you’re already so fuckin’ wet.” Phrixus reiterated. Gently he wrapped a hand around Milo’s erection eliciting a nice simpering groan from the engineer. It sent a spark of arousal straight to his own hard cock. Phrixus let his thumb drag along the underside down to the large knot that settled at the base of the cock. He could only imagine how that was going to feel deep in his ass and it made him shiver with excitement. 

 

He lifted his hand only inches away from his boyfriend’s dick and watched as the juices continued clinging to his hand from it. Milo’s cock twitched at the sight of his boyfriend marvelling it. The shapeshifter tentatively kissed at the tip before taking it into his mouth. The older alien gasped in response and uttered a soft “F-Fuuuck…” 

 

Phrixus looked up to watch his boyfriend’s reactions through hooded eyes. He took half of the cock into his mouth and sucked. He bobbed his head and let his tongue tease the underside of it. The younger alien hummed approvingly as Milo writhed beneath him and moaned. The shapeshifter tugged at his own erection as he sucked the tip and teased the section of skin where it met with the base. 

 

The reptilian groaned and bucked his hips. He was so turned on and looking down at the other only to be met with lust glazed golden eyes made him curse and throw his head back into the pillow. The slick noises and the focused hums Phrixus made as he sucked him off wasn’t helping his spiking arousal either. Milo wriggled and his legs squirmed at the feeling of his boyfriend’s hot mouth around his dick. Phrixus held them with two hands to keep him steady.

 

“Hey babe.” Phrixus called up at Milo, the engineer grunted in response. “You can fuck my mouth if you want.” He purred and licked at the slit in the tip. Milo gasped and nodded his head as he moaned. 

 

“O-Okay...ok yeah…As long as I don’t choke you.” He muttered between breaths. 

 

“If you do I’ll let you know, don’t worry.” Phrixus reassured the other. He then leaned back down and sucked his boyfriend into his mouth. 

 

Milo drawled out a groan while he let his hips roll into Phrixus’ face. The heat of his mouth was almost overwhelming, his whole body felt like it was on fire. As he coaxed a little more into the other’s mouth he could feel his second erection begin to slip out. He lifted an arm to lay across his eyes, just enjoying the sensation of his dick sliding in and out of Phrixus’ hot mouth. 

 

Phrixus mewled around his cock, feeling the tip slide into the back of his throat. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fit the knot in his mouth but what he was able to manage felt nice and heavy on his tongue. Every sound that Milo made fueled arousal inside the shapeshifter. He continued tugging at his own cock which was currently hard as steel. Phrixus hoped he could get to fuck the reptilian soon, his dick was getting sensitive and aching with desire. 

 

“H-Hey...Hey sweetheart.” Milo stuttered, grousing as he bucked a bit more of his erection into Phrixus’ mouth. 

 

“Mhmm?” Phrixus hummed, he sucked eagerly around Milo’s erection and teased the second dick that was now poking his jaw into his mouth as well. 

 

The engineer growled and started to thrust a little faster. “C-Can I…,” He started but it ended in a higher pitched moan. “C-Can I fuck you...?” He asked breathlessly, his face heating up at the embarrassing question.

 

Phrixus stopped and pulled off his erection. Looking up at him with a massive toothy grin he laughed softly to himself. “Oh you wanna fuck  _ me, _ is that right?” 

 

Milo squirmed underneath him, whimpering at the loss of contact but he looked down at the shapeshifter. His lips glistening with saliva and juices while making that all too charming grin. The sight alone made his cock twitch hard.

 

“Y-Yeah...if you’re alright w-with that.” Milo chuckled and reached over to stroke at one of Phrixus’ ears. The shapeshifter leaned in the touch and hummed.

 

“Of course Miles! Whatever you’re comfortable with.” He said and crawled back up Milo’s body. Phrixus wiped the juices that were messily lathering his face and chin and leaned over to kiss Milo softly. The reptilian let out a breathy moan as he tasted himself on the other’s lips and tongue. When Phrixus pulled away, he smiled sweetly at him. “I think it’s better that you fuck me first before I fuck you anyways. Want you to have fun on your first time y'know?” 

 

Milo smiled back, “Thanks Phrix.” 

 

Phrixus rolled over to the side of him and patted at his chest. Milo just grinned excitedly and crawled onto his lap. 

 

“Now it’s your turn to play.” He purred and rubbed at Milo’s thighs. 

 

The engineer leaned over, his face inches away from the other’s face. “Oh I intend to.” He cooed back and pressed a quick kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. As he nibbled his way down Phrixus’ neck, he pulled up his shirt up. He pulled away real quick to pull the whole thing off of him and he admired at the other’s physique. Milo couldn’t help but look him over, he was so nicely built. All that exercise on missions definitely gave him a body any person would envy. He licked his lips and smoothed his hand along the other’s abs.

 

Phrixus groaned softly and squirmed a little under Milo’s almost predatory gaze. Sure he was used to being stared at, he knew he had a great body but Milo scoping him out sent a new wave of pleasure throughout him that he wasn’t used to feeling often. 

 

“How’re you so fookin’ hot?” Milo slurred out and let his fingers curls through the hairs on Phrixus’ chest. He leaned over and kissed around his chest, nibbling at his thick pecs here and there.

 

The shapeshifter giggled and squeezed at Milo’s thighs. “I could ask you the same thing babe.” He remarked back but was quickly caught off guard when Milo sucked a nipple into his mouth. 

 

The engineer’s sheer teeth nipped gently at the hardening bud and his blue tongue smoothed along it to sooth it. Meanwhile, his other hand worked along to squeeze and pull at the other nipple. He sucked the bud and squeezed at his pec with his other hand. He laughed softly as his boyfriend’s voice rumbled in his throat. 

 

“Hnnn fuck Milooo.” Phrixus mewled out and squirmed under his boyfriend's ministrations. His face flushed a deeper green, the younger alien felt his body heat go up in excitement. As Milo switched to the other nipple to give it as much love, Phrixus rocked his hips into Milo’s. His erections rubbing nicely against his own hard, hot cock. 

 

The reptilian pulled off his nipple with a wet pop and smoothed his thumb along the hard buds one last time before kissing them and moving lower across his torso. 

 

“Now then.” Milo stated and looked up at him with a smug look, “I think now’s a good time to give your belly a good lovin’ huh?” 

 

Phrixus’ face heated up in both excitement and embarrassment that his stomach was such a weak spot for him. It only made his embarrassment worse when his cock gave a hard twitch against Milo’s chest and made the reptilian laugh in response. 

 

“I’ll take that as a big yes then.” He teased.

 

“H-Heey…I’m just happy you don’t think it’s weird.” Phrixus stuttered out as Milo brushed his hand gently along his belly.

 

“No, I could never. I told you before, I think it’s a wonderful trait from a man I love dearly.” He stated and pressed hot kisses along his belly. The reaction he got was immediate as Phrixus gasped and leaned back against the pillow, his mouth covered by a hand.

 

Milo’s tail swivelled contently as he let his tongue lave across the shapeshifter’s abs. He could hear Phrixus mewl softly, it made his confidence boost a little and he continued. The engineer kissed lower and let his tongue dip into the other’s navel. Phrixus gasped loudly and groaned. “Oooh fuck honey please. Don’t stop that.” He begged between breaths.

 

Milo hummed out an “Mhmm.” The reptilian sucked and kissed around his belly, his teeth grazed along the rim of his bellybutton making the larger alien squirm and mewl in utter delight.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ cute stop that.” Milo purred and pressed his tongue back into the dip in his belly. 

 

Phrixus couldn’t even make a retort back, he just bucked his hips and groused. His free hands had a strong grip on the bed covers. His thighs spread themselves open on their own and before he knew it, he was rutting against Milo’s chest with needy fervor. 

 

“B-Babe...babe wait...you...you’re gonna make me cum at this rate.” Phrixus sputtered out before another moan erupted from him as Milo pressed his thumb firmly into his navel. 

 

“Do you not want to?” Milo asked, his voice dripping with lust and accent thick with desire.

 

“N-Not yet...No-Not yet. I want to when you’re inside m-me.” He pleaded as Milo continued to squeeze and knead at his belly. He moaned and arched his back when Milo squeezed a bit of his belly along with his navel.

 

“Easy sweetheart.” Milo purred and let his hand smooth along the shapeshifter’s abs. “Alright, alright. I can wait to hear you cum nice and loud for me.” He soothed him and pulled down Phrixus’ boxers. The younger alien jostled them off one of his feet and onto the floor while Milo did away with his shirt.

 

He reached over to the bedside table and opened up the drawer to retrieve the lube and condom. The engineer tore open the wrapper and slipped it onto his cock. Phrixus had already opened the lube and applied it to Milo’s now covered erection. The reptilian laughed at that, “Thank you. A bit eager aren’t we?” 

 

Phrixus shot him a sly look, “Babe I’ve been wanting you to fuck me ever since I first saw your cocks. Of course I am.” With that, he wrapped a hand around his dick and slicked him up.

 

Milo tensed and groaned a little at the feeling before the hand pulled away and went to slick up Phrixus’ hole. The engineer leaned back to watch him slide a finger in, he gulped at the sight. The shapeshifter mewled softly and bucked his hips a little at the feeling.

 

Phrixus was going to add another finger but he heard the lube bottle squirt again and he opened his eyes a little to see Milo coating his metallic fingers. 

 

“Here, lemme help with that.” He said suavely.

 

Phrixus gasped as he felt Milo’s finger slip into him easily. He covered his eyes with an arm and arched his back as his lover pushed his finger in slowly. “Oooh my fuck…” He groused and clenched around his finger, shivering at the feeling.

 

Milo felt a rush of affection at Phrixus’ reaction, he leaned over and kissed at his belly arousing a quick moan from the other man. The other’s dick prodded him in the chin and Milo bent his head down to give the tip a kiss and a little suck. He continued fucking him on his finger until he felt he could push another into him. “Is this ok?” The older alien asked, tentatively nudging the tip of his finger at the other’s tight pucker.

 

Phrixus inhaled deeply and exhaled, nodding he replied “Yeah...yeah keep goin babe.” 

 

Milo nibbled at his lip and pushed the finger in gently. There was a little resistance so he stopped until the shapeshifter urged him on. Slowly he pushed more in until he was at the knuckle. He gently fucked him with his fingers, watching his boyfriend’s reactions as he did.

 

Phrixus could hardly conceive what was going on, his head was buzzing with desire. Milo’s two fingers inside him felt so good, he rocked his hips to push them deeper inside. He gasped loudly when Milo scissored him open a little. His other hands gripped at the bedsheets. 

 

“Fuck you’re so gorgeous.” Milo whispered and let his tongue tease at the dip in his belly. His fingers continued to stretch him open, making sure he’d be able to take his cock.

 

Phrixus squirmed and whimpered, the feeling of his tongue teasing him was just a bit too much. “Mi-Miles...Milo...Mi-haah please. No teasing please.”

 

Milo pressed one last kiss to his navel and smiled up at him. “Okay, okay. I think you’re ready now anyways.”

 

Fingers left him and Phrixus groused softly as they did. They were quickly replaced by something warm and slick. His heartbeat quickened in pace with excitement. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Milo said and leaned over to be face to face with his lover. 

 

Phrixus stared back into his auburn eyes and raised a hand up to his cheek. “I’m ready, but don’t go too easy on me. I’m a big boy.” He stated with a smug grin.

 

Milo shook his head and laughed. “Of course you are.” 

 

The engineer slid a hand down to the other’s hip and pushed the tip past the hole’s entrance. His voice shook as he exhaled, barely in and he was swamped by the tight, hot feeling around his dick. As he pushed more in Phrixus bit his lip and groused, his face was such a deep shade of green Milo had never seen before. His brows furrowed and his hands gripped that the sheets while one was on Milo’s thigh. The engineer felt desire pool hot in his lower stomach at the sight.

 

Finally, he pushed just where the base met his knot and he stopped. Revelling in the nice warmth, Milo’s breathing got a little heavier. “Holy….Holy fuck.” He panted and pressed his forehead to Phrixus’.

 

Phrixus laughed softly. “Same.” He panted out, grunting softly as he shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position.

 

Milo gasped as the other clenched a little around him. “I’m gonna move a little now ok?” He stated, getting a nod from the other man in response.

 

Slowly he pushed a little bit of his cock out, the feeling making him purr loudly, before he pushed back into Phrixus. The two mewled at the sensation and Milo kept going. His thrusts were experimental at first, just letting the feeling of being inside someone flood over the older alien’s senses. His other dick wanted to also slide in but he kept it curled at an angle so it just slid around the other man’s balls.

 

Phrixus curled his toes at the feeling and groaned, a low rumble settling in his chest. His legs subconsciously opened out a little more, giving his boyfriend more space to work with. 

 

“Fffuck sweetheart...Fuck you feel so good.” Milo stuttered breathlessly as his pace fell into a steady rhythm. 

 

He quickened a little, Milo was so caught up in how tight Phrixus felt around him. He opened his eyes and watched Phrixus as he fucked him. The other man was a beautiful sight. Sweat rolling down his skin, his hair a wild mess, his mouth slack jawed and drool escaping past his lips, panting and occasionally moaning breathlessly. Milo growled and leaned over to kiss at his neck, his sheer teeth scraping against his skin as he sucked it into his mouth.

 

Phrixus yelped and wrapped two of his arms around him and brought him closer. “Fuck baby, fuck….fuckfuck just like that.” He rambled, not really knowing or caring what he said. The pain mixed with Milo’s cock plowing into him was almost overwhelming. He hadn’t had another person inside him in quite a while. Far too long in fact and great stars how he ached to have the engineer inside him. He was glad to know his expectations of how this would feel were surpassed.

 

The shapeshifter shouted in surprise when Milo suddenly bucked hard into him. He growled and dug his nails into the other’s scaly skin. “Fffffuck FUCK!” 

 

Milo laughed softly, his voice laced with a mischievous intent. “Ooh you like that Phrix?”

 

Phrixus looked him in the eyes and laughed loudly. “What a tease.” He sputtered out. He was caught off guard once more when Milo bucked sharply into him again. “Ooh fuck. Keep doin it like that.” He groaned and wiggled his hips.

 

Milo grinned and thrusted his hips harder into him. Phrixus’ voice raised in pitch, he was so loud now that he had to bury his face in the pillow. The reptilian’s purr was so loud now it hitched audibly every time he inhaled. His pupils were dilated so large they made his eyes look black. Milo couldn’t help the breathless moans escape him. 

 

Phrixus reached up blindly and pulled Milo down to kiss him. It was sloppy yet filled with need. It ended quickly and Phrixus panted heavily as Milo thrusted faster. 

 

“I...I love you Miles...God I love you, I love your cock in me.” He laughed and rested his forehead on the other’s. A tender look glazed in Milo’s eyes and he kissed him once more.

 

“I love you too Phrix.” He whispered when he pulled away from the kiss. 

 

He could feel the shapeshifter’s hard erection bob and bounce against his belly as he fucked him. Milo buried in face in Phrixus’ neck and fucked him with heated fervor. He was getting close.

 

Phrixus wasn’t too far off, he nuzzled his cheek against his lover’s head and panted hard. He ran his fingers lightly along Milo’s spine which earned him a lovely reaction. Milo crooned and arched his back, his hips stuttering a bit as he bucked into him.

 

“Phrix…Phrixus...I-I’m close fuck.” Milo stuttered out. His voice lilting as his thrusts started to lose their rhythm.

 

Phrixus tried to laugh but it turned into a sharp inhale when Milo hit his sweetspot. “Milo! Miles...fuck there right there.” He rambled out, rocking his hips so that Milo could hit him in the same spot.

 

Milo grinned and angled himself so he could hit his prostate over and over again. It made Phrixus’ voice go up another decibel. He hoped they weren’t being too loud that the others could hear them. Phrixus was a  _ lot  _ louder than he expected him to be.

 

Phrixus, on the other hand, didn’t care how loud he was being. He tried to muffle it in Milo’s shoulder but it barely did anything to help. 

 

“Milo. Milo please I gotta cum.” He begged and clawed at the other’s back. 

 

Milo just nodded and grunted a, “Mhmm,” in response. 

 

It wasn’t long before the pleasure peaked in his lower belly and Phrixus’ voice hitched as he came. He yowled and stiffened, clenching hard around Milo’s cock. His own erection was busy spurting hot cum between their stomachs.

 

The reaction spurred Milo on, he grit his teeth as tight heat squeezed around him. “Oh fuck Phrix. Phrixus I’m gonna cum. Let me cum for you.” He pleaded. His voice lilting in pitch and hitching.

 

The other alien, still basking in the glow of his orgasm, breathlessly panted, “C’mon babe. I want you to cum for me. Cum for your good boy.” 

 

Milo squeaked and, his mouth open in a silent yell, came hard. He crooned and a hard shiver rippled through his body. He wished he could actually cum inside Phrixus but he knew safety was always first. The younger alien rubbed at his back as Milo breathed hard, taking in as much air as he could while the glow of his orgasm settled in the back of his head. His breath hitched when Phrixus moved a bit, a sharp pang of pleasure sparked through him. “A-Ah wait!...W-wait still sensitive.”

 

“Ok, ok easy now.” Phrixus muttered and kissed at Milo’s forehead. 

 

Soon the high came down and Milo could think straight again. He laughed and patted at Phrixus’ chest. “Well, how was that?” He asked and looked into his lover’s eyes. They looked hooded and satisfied.

 

“Fuuuck babe. That felt nice for your first time. Sure you didn’t have practice?” He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Milo chuckled, “Well if you count fleshlights as practice then maybe.” He said with a little blush on his face and his eyes averted away.

 

Phrixus let out a hearty laugh that made Milo’s heart soar. “Hey. That’s better than nothing.” He pulled Milo in close to give him a quick kiss. “I loved it, you did great babe.” 

 

Milo felt modest at the praise and pecked another quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m gonna go ahead and pull out now.” Steadily, he pulled himself out. Milo’s breath hitched as he did.

 

Phrixus inhaled at the feeling but nothing more once the member was out of him. Now he felt empty without him inside Phrixus noted silently and a little disappointed. 

 

Milo leaned up and slipped off the condom. He tied it up and threw it into the trash can beside the bed. The reptilian let himself slide back down onto Phrixus’ chest and he yawned. The sudden wave of drowsiness took him off guard but it was probably to be expected. It was pretty late and he had to go fix some schematics for the ship early tomorrow.

 

“We can shower later, get some sleep for now Miles.” Phrixus mumbled as he pulled the shorter alien close and kissed him on the head. 

 

Milo nodded and snuggled into his chest.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
